The Frozen King Monkey D Luffy
by TobiSenju21
Summary: What if Luffy was raised by Silvers Rhyleigh and would have eaten the Hei Hei no Mi, Powerful Luffy, Strong Luffy


**The Frozen King Monkey D. Luffy**

 **by Nate Wayne**

 **In a little village in the East Blue called Foosha Village lived a little raven haired boy and his adopted father. They have leave there since the boy was born. The boy dreamed of exploring the world as a pirate and the father didn't mind because before he adopted the small boy, the father was the first mate to the most legendary pirate in the world Gol D. the boy was 5 years old, he asked his dad to trained him to become stronger because he wanted to beat the world strongest man Whitebeard and his crew. As the father laughed at the boy, he agreed to train everyday they would train to use all 3 Haki and everyday the boy got stronger and stronger. The boy grew strong in Haki, sword fighting , unarmed combat and mastered all 3 Hakis by the time he was 7. He also was a master in sword fighting, and he had mastered all sword fighting styles. As for unarmed combat he was a expert in that as well. He has mas master all hand to hand combat style which shocked th day after training, the father who is Silvers Rhyleigh and the boy who is Monkey D. Luffy went to a bar in the village. They noticed a pirate gang was there, they didn't care and entered anyways. As they got inside Rhyleigh removed his hood and walked up to the bar with Luffy. As they sat down, a red haired man started talking to Rhyleigh.**

 **As they sat there talking about the good ole days, Luffy got bored and went exploring the bar which led him to a wooden box behind the bar. So like any other curious kid he opened it and inside was a odd looking fruit in it. So Luffy picked it up a the fruit and ate it the whole thing. Afterthat, he went back inside and just as he return to his seat his stomach began hurting. So he asked Rhyleigh to take him home but Rhyleigh was drunk and not ready to leave so he told Luffy to walk home with out him.**

 **Afterthat, Luffy got mad and stormed out the bar. Just as he exited the door he could heard one of the pirate say that someone stole the devil fruit they had found. Luffy didnt think anything so he continued to walk home. As he walked toward his house in the woods he was attacked by a huge tiger that was laying and waiting to attack Luffy. As the tiger began running toward Luffy trying to kill him, Luffy got in his fighting stance and preparefor the attack. Right as the tiger jumped at Luffy, Luffy countered it and used the Haoshoku Haki which insantly knock out the tiger. Afterthat, Luffy felt weak but wanted to get home and laying in his bed. So he continued his way toward his house. But before he could, he overheard 2 young boys talking about buying a ship to become pirates. Just as Luffy went to sneak away, one of these boys heard Luffy walking. So the boys ran after Luffy for listening to their conversation and were willing to kill him. But as they started to chase Luffy,they realized he wasnt running. Luffy was ready for a fight as he was in his fighting stance. The 2 boys tried to attack Luffy but he dodged their attacks and laid them out with a single chop to both of their necks. Afterthat, Luffy picked up the 2 boys on his shoulder and carried them to his house to let them sleep. So as he reached his house, he began to get weak and then all of a sudden he fell to his knees and dropped the 2 boys. Afterthat, he passed out and the ground in front of his house.**

 **When he awoke the next day, he saw Rhyleigh had carried him to his bed w/ the 2 other boys who were still unconscious. So he got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat, only to find out Rhyleigh had already made breakfast for the 3 boys. So Luffy started eating his food on his plate as the other 2 boys walked in. They apologized for trying to kill Luffy and introduced themselvesas Portgas D Ace and Sabo. Luffy accepted their apologizes and invited them to eat w/ him. As they sat down at the kitchen table, they began talking about the dream to pirates and find the one piece. As they continued, they asked Luffy to join their crew to sail the world, which Luffy accepted and grab some of Rhyleigh hidden sake to drink for celebration. As he went to get it, Rhyleigh came through the door to see Luffy grabbing his hidden sake from his room. So Rhyleigh asked the 2 boys politely to go to their houses.**

 **So after the 2 boys left, Rhyleigh walked over to Luffy and told him to walk with him outside, so Luffy did. When they got outside, Rhyleigh pulled out his sword and told Luffy to get a weapon. So Luffy grabbed his katana and stood waiting for an attack. But Rhyleigh knew that so he just waited til Luffy got mad enough and then finish the fight. So after standing in the same place for 2 hours, Luffy finally attack Rhyleigh who dodge it and swung his sword at Luffy which missed cause Luffy was excepting it so Luffy stabbed Rhyleigh in the leg which made him fall to one knee. Afterthat, Luffy dropped his sword and went to help up Rhyleigh who caught Luffy with a punch to the stomach that sent Luffy flying into the house. Afterthat Luffy got up dusted himself off and charged at Rhyleigh, but Luffy passed out as soon as he got close to Rhyleigh. So Rhyleigh carried him into his bedroom and laid him in his bed.**

 **So when Luffy woke up he felt different and stronger. So he went to the village to find those 2 boys. But all he ended up finding were the pirate crew who were at the bar last night. So he went to go asked them if they had saw the 2 boys which they replied with "No". Afterthat, another pirate crew walked up a challenge Shanks and his crew to a all out fight which Shanks gladly accepted. So as the pirate crews got ready to fight, Luffy got in fighting stance. He was ready to fight and Shanks didn't mind. The other crew attacked first which the Shanks crew started easily defeated the pirates from the other crew as Shanks laid in the back. But Luffy attack the leader who surprised the boy with a cheap shot which then Luffy which by punching Luffy the leader became frozen in ice instantly. Afterthat, Luffy got up and was shocked at what he had done, but he didnt care he was stronger and powerful now. Afterthat, he went w/ Shanks and his crew to Shanks' ship to see them off which Shanks offered Luffy a spot on his crew but Luffy denined the offer and left to find the 2 boys who watched the whole thing from a rooftop.**

 **As Luffy found the 2 boys, they were curious and wondered what their new ally was. They began talking about how epic the fight was and how cool Luffy was for turning the leader into a ice statue. Afterthat, they went to the jungle on the island find anything they could build for a boat. As they went into the jungle, they were approach by a pirate crew called the Bluejam pirates who were there to bring Sabo back to his noble family and kill anyone who gets in the way. But Sabo didnt wanna go back so he stood up to Bluejam who pushed the boy to the ground. Afterthat, Luffy and Ace walked up and challenge the crew to a fight and the winner get Sabo while the loser dies. Luffy ended the fight quick w/ the the Haoshoku Haki which knockout every single member of the Bluejam crew. So The 3 boys left and went to Luffy's house to only find out Rhyleigh had gone which Luffy broke down and cried. After a few minutes of crying, Luffy, Ace ,and Sabo left the now abandoned house to get stronger and become powerful pirates.**


End file.
